Computing devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) or the like, may present a wide variety of images upon a display. The images may include, for example, maps, photographs, textual documents, web pages or the like. Many computing devices have displays that are configured to present a two-dimensional representation of the image, such as a two-dimensional representation of a map that is presented upon a planar display. However, some computing devices include displays that are configured to present three dimensional representations of an image, such as a three-dimensional representation of a photograph, a video or the like.
Both two-dimensional and three-dimensional representations of an image may offer certain advantages and disadvantages. For example, a two-dimensional representation of an image may provide a relatively simple representation of the image that can be readily comprehended by a user. In contrast, a three-dimensional representation of an image may be more complex, but may present a more realistic image and/or may provide additional information that the user may find helpful in reviewing the image. As such, a user may find it desirable to view different representations of the same image at different times and/or for different purposes.